


Cuidaré de ti

by NathaliaCR



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cold, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mamadas, Relación establecida, Resfriado, besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaCR/pseuds/NathaliaCR
Summary: Los dolores de cabeza disminuyeron y la fiebre bajó casi por completo. Luego de dos días de decaimiento, Even mejoró gracias a todos los cuidados por parte de su novio.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 8





	Cuidaré de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Es un one shot que escribí el 2017 cuando estaba completamente enamorada de estos dos. Lo encontré por casualidad entre algunos archivos y decidí subirlo. 
> 
> Perdón por los errores que pueden encontrar, no me di el trabajo de editarlo con mucha profundidad. 
> 
> Espero que les guste<3

—Tu fiebre bajó.

Esas son las primeras palabras emitidas por los labios de Isak al ver a Even abrir sus ojos claros.

—Y ya no estás tan pálido como ayer —continuó.

Even sonrió, parpadeando un par de veces para luego contestar:

—Es porque he tenido al mejor y más sexy enfermero.

Isak, quién anteriormente se encontraba lavando los cubiertos utilizados la noche anterior, secó sus manos y se recostó al lado de su novio. Ambos sonrieron. Las heladas manos de Isak se posaron sobre la frente de Even.

—Mantén tus manos ahí, bebé —susurró—. Siento mi rostro arder.

Isak emitió un sonido de afirmación, acariciando con cuidado el rostro de su novio.

—Quedó un poco de la desabrida sopa de pollo que hice ayer, ¿quieres un poco? —preguntó el menor casi en un susurro—. ¿O prefieres que haga otra cosa?

—La sopa estaría bien.

—No sé cómo es que te pudo gustar —bufó el menor—. Tus pupilas gustativas no funcionan bien por resfriado.

Y no era una mentira, la sopa realmente no tenía sabor. Even no sabía si es que eso se debía a que la relación de su novio con la cocina no era muy buena o porque realmente el resfriado le impedía sentir los sabores de una manera correcta.

—Tú eres el chef de esta relación —reconoció Isak.

El mayor giró su rostro para darle un beso en la frente al menor, quien sonrió con ternura ante esta acción. Los labios se sentían cálidos contra la piel de su frente.

—Te traeré la sopa, entonces —dijo Isak, para luego levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hasta la pequeña cocina que su apartamento tenía.

Luego de pasar dos días con fiebre, mocos y horribles dolores de cabeza, Even por fin se sentía mejor. Los cuidados de Isak definitivamente fueron de mucha ayuda para mejorar. Su nariz estaba más despejada y los otros síntomas desaparecieron casi por completo. De todas formas, había extrañado a su novio de una manera diferente, ya que tocarlo y besarlo fue imposible al sentirse tan decaído por la enfermedad que lo había atacado de golpe.

Mientras esperaba que Isak llegara con un tazón caliente de la desabrida sopa de pollo, Even tomó su celular y encendió la pantalla, encontrándose con varias notificaciones de mensajes, las cuales le daba pereza leer.

—La calenté en el microondas —dijo, entrando a la habitación con la bandeja que en su superficie traía el tazón de sopa.

Even se sentó en la cama, para recibir la bandeja y colocarla sobre sus piernas. Mientras la terminaba, Isak comenzó a barrer y guardar la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso.

—Podrías darte una ducha cuando termines la sopa, así aprovecho de cambiar las sábanas… y abrir las ventanas para que el aire de la habitación se descontamine. No quiero enfermarme también.

Even amaba la preocupación con la que el menor cuidaba todo, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser muy ordenado, Isak era el que más se preocupaba en ese aspecto. Acordaron hacer una limpieza profunda todas las semanas sin falta y gracias a que su novio insistía en aquello era por lo que se cumplía, de otra forma, seguramente estarían viviendo en un chiquero.

Luego de terminar con la sopa, llevó el plato hasta el lavavajillas para luego dirigirse al baño, sacar una toalla y entrar a la ducha. La calidez del agua hizo que sus músculos se relajaran casi al instante y se mantuvo unos minutos disfrutando simplemente de la sensación que le provocaba sentir el agua correr por piel desnuda.

Luego de salir de la ducha, secó su cabello y buscó una pijama limpia para ponerse. Al salir del baño, pudo ver que Isak terminaba de poner sábanas nuevas a la cama.

—Isak, descansa tú también —murmuró—. Has hecho mucho estos días. Deberíamos acostarnos y ver alguna película, ¿te parece bien?

El otro no pudo resistirse a la tentadora petición, de alguna forma, todos los planes que tenía se habían ido por la borda al imaginarse todo un día acurrucado con Even viendo esas películas románticas que tanto le gustan.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Even se acostara a la orilla de la cama, Isak lo siguió y acomodó su delgado cuerpo entre las sábanas, sin antes buscar su laptop para entrar a _Netflix_ y buscar alguna película o serie que estuvieran interesados en ver. Al final, decidieron una película de animación, pero a la media hora ya estaban completamente aburridos. La trama era muy simple y su humor sin sentido, ni siquiera le sacaba alguna sonrisa con los estúpidos comentarios que los personajes emitían.

A los minutos siguientes, Even se estremeció al sentir los labios de Isak dando cortos besos en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

—Isak —sonrió—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Estoy… —dio un beso más antes de seguir hablando—: aburrido.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer para eso?

Isak sonrió, para luego separarse del otro, levantar las sábanas y acomodarse entre sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban abiertas. Bajo con cuidado la parte superior de ese pantalón delgado de pijama y se relamió los labios.

No lo pensó más, acercó sus rosados y húmedos labios hasta el glande apretado del miembro de Even, sintiendo como los dedos de este se aferraban a sus cabellos rubios. Abrió sus labios, metiendo la punta en su boca y pasando su lengua por alrededor. Una de sus manos se acomodó en la base y comenzó a masturbar.

Su lengua viciosa recorrió una de las marcadas venas, sintiendo como el miembro daba tirones de vez en cuando debido al placer. Sacó sus manos y las apoyo en los muslos de Even, metiendo el glande en su boca y entrando lentamente para no atragantarse. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos claros cuando la punta chocó contra su garganta, sin embargo, no lo sacó. Comenzó a jugar con sus testículos, gustoso de escuchar los jadeos del mayor y sentir sus piernas temblar por el placer. Le gustaba saber que tenía el control y que lo estaba haciendo bien. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sacando el pene de su boca y respirando pesadamente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, lamiendo la punta hasta la base, sintiendo el sabor del líquido pre seminal mezclándose con su saliva, dibujando círculos en la apertura.

—M-mierda —gimió ronco, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su novio.

Even se sentía en la gloria, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua hábil del rubio, ni sus labios rosáceos o sus dedos juguetones. Su pene estaba siendo apretado por la estrechez de la boca de Isak y su cuerpo entero temblaba ante los buenos movimientos de la lengua del menor, quien, nuevamente, se disponía a meter el apretado glande en su boca y meter el resto de forma lenta. Even le ayudó con su mano a ir más profundo, hasta que entró todo en su boca, la punta chocaba en su garganta y el mayor se estremeció ante el placer. Se mordió el labio y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando brusca y roncamente, sintiendo como su miembro salía de la boca de su novio y volvía a entrar con más rapidez.

Isak abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros de placer que lo miraban profundamente. Sin embargo, fue obligado a bajar sus párpados cuando, nuevamente, el miembro de Even chocó contra su garganta. Fue capaz de sentir como el líquido pre seminal brotaba sin cesar. Estaba más que seguro, gracias a la respiración cortada y los tirones que sentía contra su paladar, que en cualquier momento se iba correr. Lo sacó su boca y comenzó a masturbar con su mano derecha, bombeando fuertemente de arriba abajo, sin medir su fuerza. Su mano izquierda comenzó a jugar con el glande, haciendo círculos hasta la apertura.

—I-Isak —advirtió.

Los roncos jadeos de Even se hicieron presentes en toda la habitación, mientras el menor, nuevamente, llevaba el miembro a su cavidad bucal. Lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el fondo, succionándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como el líquido caliente invadía su boca. Cuando Even soltó todo, sacó el miembro y abrió los ojos, viendo como el mayor formaba una media sonrisa en su rostro al verlo tragar todo su líquido.

—T-tienes sucio tu labio, amor —murmuró Even.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Isak tomó un papel que estaba sobre la cama y se limpió su labio inferior con el.

—Isak —dijo Even, cauteloso.

—¿Uh?

—Ese papel fue con el que me limpié la nariz no hace mucho.

En el rostro de Isak se formó una mueca de desagrado, mientras emitía un fuerte _"eww"._

—No me sorprendería que ahora tú te enfermas —rió con suavidad.

—Eso no pasará —respondió el otro, levantándose de entre las piernas de Even y gateando hasta su lugar en la cama.

Even giró su rostro hasta donde estaba Isak y murmuró:

—Quiero besarte.

Y como respuesta, recibió un tierno beso de labios, que prontamente se volvió algo más profundo.


End file.
